1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device and a method for coloring anode coatings using the coloring device.
2. Description of Related Art
Anode coatings are usually colored using a coloration treatment. After the coloration treatment, partial regions of the anode coating may be un-evenly faded and allow the anode coating to present a gradually changing color. Fading the color of the anode coating may be carried out using an automatic lift-and-lower equipment to control the dipping times of different regions of the anode coating in a fading solution. However, the automatic lift-and-lower equipment is expensive. Furthermore, the fading treatment prolongs the whole process.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.